1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a base chassis and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus to reduce EMI emission, a base chassis, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display apparatuses are used for portable devices. Further, the display apparatuses are rapidly replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) displays due to development of the display technology in the large display field.
One of the shortcomings of display panels is that a large electromagnetic wave noise is generated while the display panels are operating, thereby causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emission.
EMI causes electromagnetic wave noise interruption which may obstruct reception of a desired electromagnetic signal, thereby causing malfunctioning of an electronic device. In addition, EMI is absorbed in a human body as electronic energy and thus raises body temperature, thereby damaging bodily tissues and functions.
Therefore, there is a need for reducing EMI while operating a display panel.